


Goodnight, Stupid

by PunsAndRoses



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Incest, Other, Sibling Bonding, platonic sibling pillow talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndRoses/pseuds/PunsAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodnight, Mabel"<br/>"Goodnight, Dipper"</p>
<p>or, Dipper and Mabel usually have a chat before falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sock-Opera

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that popped into my head after watching AToTS. It'll basically be a bunch of nonlinear ficlets following various GF eps where Dipper and Mabel will have a quick chat before going to bed. Usually about the episode the ficlet is set in, sometimes not.

“How ‘ya feelin’ bro?”

The response was a groan that was muffled by two pillows and a blanket. Pulling the beddings off her brother’s face, Mabel helped him sit up before handing him a glass of water and a Tylenol.

“Thanks Mabel,”

“Anytime Sir Dippingsauce. That friendly nurse at the hospital said you should take one every eight hours so I set up this genius alarm system that will remind us every time you need to take your pain meds!”

“Mabel, you just placed an alarm clock under Waddles while he was sleeping.”

Mabel’s smile brightened as she jumped up on her bed and spread her arms out wide. “Exactly! The alarm will wake up Waddles, and Waddles will wake me up so that I can remind you to take your meds! It’s fool proof!”

Dipper shook his head in amusement, wincing slightly as the motion caused the sprain in his shoulder to throb painfully. According to the doctor he had several cuts on his right arm from fork tines, a sprain on his left shoulder from crashing down in the cardboard cake during Mabel’s puppet show, and a smattering of bruises along his back and rib cage from what appeared to be a bad fall down the stairs. Not to mention the various cuts all over his face. Could be worse, he thought grimly to himself, as he settled back against his pillows. He could still be in the mindscape and Bill could still be using his body for some nefarious purpose.

“Hey Mabel?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh, I never thanked you for uh, sacrificing your play so you could get my body back from Bill.”

Turning his head in the least painful way possible, he looked over at his sister’s bed where she was smiling at him.

“Hey, what are siblings for amirite? Besides, I definitely don’t want my second official boyfriend to be some guy who makes out with his puppets.” 

They both laughed at that but despite Mabel’s chuckling, Dipper could hear the undertones of hysteria and worry in his sister’s voice and he knew why. Bill was something they needed to be more careful around in the future.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, turning her head away so she could get into a more comfortable position on her bed, “I was just thinkin’ ya know? We wouldn’t have gotten into this mess, if I had just helped you with the laptop.”

His annoyance and bitterness at Mabel from the past forty-eight hours felt like a bad after taste in Dipper’s mouth. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault Mabes,” he replied, turning his head slowly until he was staring at the ceiling. “Bill is a tricky guy, and I should’ve known better than to make a deal with him.”

“Is there any way Soos can fix the laptop again?”

Dipper’s mind flew to the far corner of the room, opposite his bed where the broken remains of the laptop lay on top of an old desk. “He said he’d try but, there are a lot of parts that need to be replaced and it’s like, a really old laptop from the eighties or something so, yeah. The odds aren’t great.”

“I’m sorry Dip.”

“Nah, it’s cool. As long as I’ve got the journal, we can still find out who the author is.”

There was silence, and for a moment, Dipper was afraid Mabel had fallen asleep without switching their night lamp off. With both his arms out of commission there was no way he’d be able to reach up and switch the thing off.

“What was it like?” Mabel's voice sounded guarded and oddly detached. Normally he would've lifted himself up on his elbow to look at her, but the various sores in his body prevented him from any movement that wasn't breathing. That being said, even the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed made the bruises along his rib cage throb.

“Huh?”

“Y’know, being all ghost-y and floating through stuff like a friendly ghost while Bill was using your body?”

Dipper cringed at the memories. Having no one hear or see him, feeling more helpless than he could ever remember feeling in his life, watching with horror as Bill in his body crashed a cardboard cake to the stage while his sister was still inside.

“Terrible.” He said simply, not wanting to go into details in case it would make Mabel feel guiltier.

“Well, I’m glad you're back, bro-bro.”

With a smile, Dipper closed his eyes and pulled the covers about his shoulders, “Me too sis, could you get the light?”

“Sure thing broseph, see ya in eight hours.” There was a squeak and a click before the room was submerged in almost darkness, a pale bluish light from the moon outside filtering in through their window. 

“Goodnight, Mabel.”

“Goodnight, Dipper.”


	2. Northwest Mansion Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Mabel is a matchmaker and Dipper totally lost the Extreme Toothbrush Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically me still deciding if i ship Dippifica or not

Dipper stepped out of the tub as the last of the mud that had seeped in through his shoes and his trousers swirled down the drain.  At the sink, Mabel was busy brushing her teeth while her left hand was placed firmly over her eyes.

“Ish it shafe to wook ‘et?”

Dipper struggled to get his shirt on while still keeping the towel tied securely around his waist. “Ugh, Mabel I don’t see why you couldn’t have waited your turn outside!”

“I cold—” Mabel, removed the toothbrush from her mouth and tried again, “I told you! It’s extreme toothbrush racing! Now with the shower level! Whoever finishes showering and brushing first wins!”

“Yeah but—eurgh never mind ok it’s safe!”

“Brilliant!”

In a single leap, Mabel hopped into the shower and closed the curtain around her, the water suddenly turning on as she began tossing her pink party dress over the curtain. Dipper had to hop aside to avoid the sudden onslaught of his sister’s clothes.

“What--?! Mabel you’re still brushing your—hey!! That’s cheating!!”

“Gotta play to win bro!”

With a breathless chuckle he rushed to the sink, smearing toothpaste on his toothbrush and furiously brushing his teeth.

“So,” Mabel had to raise her voice in order to be heard over the rush of shower water, “Lumberjack ghosts and chocolate fondue, definitely the wildest party we’ve ever been invited to, huh?”

Dipper suppressed a horrified shudder at the memory of the Northwest party, briefly getting petrified and turned into a wooden statue was definitely not one of the memories he wanted to take home from Gravity Falls.

“And Grenda hitting it off with Marius,” Mabel continued, shutting the shower off and quickly toweling off as Dipper spit out the toothpaste and began gargling with mouthwash, “—and you and Pacifica.” Mabel finished, her voice turning suggestive.

At the last statement, Dipper choked on the mouthwash, spitting all of it on the sink and mirror while coughing. He barely registered that Mabel had hopped off from the tub, already fully dressed in her nightgown.

“Aha! Winner!” Mabel thrust her hands up in the air, turning to look at her brother before realizing that he was choking on mouthwash.

“Woah there Dip,” she walked over, hand instantly going to pat Dipper on the back, “you’re supposed to gargle the stuff not drink it.”

“I, uck, I know.” Dipper straightened up from the sink, gasping for air before downing his glass of water. When he had calmed down, he pivoted quickly and pointed a finger at his sister’s chest, “And there is _nothing_ going on with me and Pacifica!”

Walking toward their beds, Dipper could hear his sister chuckling behind him, which made him hate the fact that he could also feel a slow blush creeping its way up his neck and to his cheeks.

“Aw, come on! I totally saw you two!” Mabel called out, following him to the beds as she toweled off her hair, “she hugged you, and you guys were laughing, and then there was mud involved. Hehe, romance.”

“Mabel,” Dipper whined, rubbing at his arm as he furiously looked at everything and anything that wasn’t the smug grin on his sister’s face, “it’s nothing like that. Besides, she’s your mortal enemy! She practically insulted you and your friends when we got there!”

“Please, that’s all in the past! Lemme give you some womanly advice for the future broseph, when a girl changes her underwear she forgets the past!” Mabel punctuated the last part of the sentence with a triumphant flourish of her towel, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

“Uh, that’s…kinda gross.” Dipper winced, the embarrassed flush on his face slowly dissipating. “And okay, I’ll admit maybe I judged her a bit too harshly. She really pulled through a while ago and apparently her parents are like evil control freaks. But that doesn’t mean I like her or anything!”

“Aw, not even a little bit?” Mabel bounded over and craned her neck until she was looking her brother in the eye, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. “Come oooon, you can’t hide the truth from me, I’m like the world’s best matchmaker!”

Despite himself, Dipper found himself smiling, he grabbed the nearest pillow he whacked it across his sister’s face. “Fine, she’s okay I guess. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to start hanging out with her every day or whatever.”

“Good enough for me!” Mabel chirped, clambering back to her bed and patting the mattress so that Waddles could climb atop. “The best kinds of romances start out with hatred, before the two lovers realize that they’re actually soulmates!!”

Dipper watched as his sister illustrated the scenario with her stuffed giraffe and Waddles, making the two fight before making them kiss and make up, her voice alternating from something that sounded like a Latino baritone to a 1950s leading lady. He sighed and settled back against his headboard, grabbing the journal, his notepad, and his pen from the night stand to write down the evening’s events before bed.

“I don’t, and will never, have a crush on Pacifica.” He said, punctuating the finality in his sentence with a click of his pen as he transferred his attention to the journal.

“Ah, denial. I can hear the wedding bells already.”

“You’re crazy.”

“ _You’re_ crazy. Crazy in loooooooove.”

“Mabel stop,” Despite his attempts to be serious Dipper couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. He rolled his eyes before turning to look at his sister.

“I’ve got better things to do than get a summer romance! That’s your deal, I’m more interested in this town, and the author of the journal.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Mabel conceded, waving both hands in a placating manner, “I’ll stop. After all, true love needs to run its own course! On the race of life!”

“Whatever you say sis,” Dipper said absentmindedly, already reading up on the journal’s chapter of vengeful specters and adding that to what he just learned about the lumberjacks and Gravity Falls history on his notepad.

“Oh, last thing! What’s the deal with McGucket pulling you into a dark secluded hallway? Candy and Grenda were about to stage a rescue mission or something.”

“Huh,” Dipper looked up from his notes, the memory of Old Man McGucket’s frantic warnings coming back to him. “I had almost forgotten about that, it was something about the laptop, he was able to fix it and apparently there’s something coming. I don’t know I can’t really remember.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Mabel said, snuggling into her covers and turning off their night lamp at the exact moment that Dipper switched on his flashlight.

“Yeah, nothing.”

“Goodnight, Dipper.”

“Goodnight, Mabel.”


End file.
